


Wine & Lies

by weneebebe



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Canon Compliant probably, Established Relationship, Funny, Hiding in Plain Sight, Implied OnHo, Implied Sexual Content, Implied TaeKey, M/M, Secret Relationship, life imitates art imitates life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weneebebe/pseuds/weneebebe
Summary: One well-deserved Saturday evening off, Kibum is a little drunk, and decides to go on instagram live for a while. One of the commenters asked him, “oppa, do you know what AO3 is?” and his cheeks flush red; “of course I know what it is,” he scoffs. “Shall we have a story time?”
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Kim Kibum | Key
Kudos: 15





	Wine & Lies

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for a friend on twitter! Hope you love it!

It was finally Saturday night; and there were no interviews, or magazine shoots, or recording sessions, or dance practices for the five men to exhaust themselves with. The summer night air was warm, and so too were Kibum’s pretty cheeks - only his were flushed with drink. Sat alone on his expansive couch, he sipped his glass of red wine with all the air of a French duke lying languidly across a silk brocade chaise; though the sofa had been a bargain and he wore his favourite fuzzy pyjamas. He hummed to himself, and scrolled through instagram.

 _It’s been a while since I went live, huh…_ he mused. _Why not._ He started a livestream, and watched in amusement as the surprised comments rolled in while he smoothed his fringe in the self-camera.

_Key-oppa!_

_Why didn’t you give us warning?_

_What are you doing??_

_Are you drinking?_

_I love you!_

_Say hola mexico!_

_HI KEY OPPA_

_WHERE’S THE OTHER MEMBERS?_

_It’s too dark_

_Show us the puppies!_

_How was your day?_

Kibum made a face. “Hi guys,” he cocked his head at the comments, clicking his tongue. “So shouty, so shouty!” He laughed, and sipped his wine. “How was everyone’s day? It’s late in Korea now…” he glanced over at the clock on the microwave. “It’s almost dinner time, what did you eat?”

The comments continued to scroll past at breakneck speed, but his eyes adjusted quickly and he ran through the customary greetings, saying hello in as many languages as he could recall to placate his excited fans. “Yes, I’m gonna eat dinner soon, I promise,” he pouted cutely. “I’m not on a diet these days, I want to keep my pretty cheeks,” he patted his face then, noting the warmth of his own skin. “I’m red?” He asked, surprised. “You think so?” He looked more closely at himself in the self-camera. “Ah, maybe that’s true,” he nodded, showing off the nearly-empty glass of wine. “Don’t scold me!” He narrowed his eyes at the lightning-fast admonishments from Korean commenders. “I’m probably older than you!” He laughed, and made a show of draining his glass with a click of his tongue. “Jinki-hyung?” He read the comments again. “He’s taking pottery classes, it’s cute right?” He nodded to himself. “I think that’s where he is tonight, probably with Minho,” he scrolled the comments as he got up off the sofa to pour another glass. “Oh, these?” He showed off his pyjamas. “Jonghyunnie got these for me,” he beamed, “you’re jealous, huh?” He curled back onto the sofa. “Can’t have them, they’re mine!”

Just then, a comment caught his eye and he had to scroll back to find it and read it again.

_Is Jonghyun oppa yours too?_

He blinked, trying to play like he hadn’t seen it. Commenters wrote stuff like this all the time, to get a rise out of the members and fuel their own ideas.

But then, another one.

_Key oppa do you know what AO3 is?_

Kibum took another sip of wine. I _f they’re gonna be like this tonight, let’s play then,_ he thought. “Of course I know what AO3 is,” he scoffed. “Do you really think we don’t know?” He sipped his wine and winked. The comments were going insane. He smiled. “Shall we have a story time?” He asked, reaching for his tablet.

As he opened the tabs on his browser, he said a quick prayer hoping his managers weren’t watching the livestream as he scrolled through his AO3 history for a relatively tame story to tease the viewers with. “Ah, this one,” he nodded. “You guys really like to put Minho and Jinki-hyung together, I don’t understand why… _‘The Bully and the Nerd,’_ where do you get these ideas?” He let a hearty laugh shake his shoulders. “I didn’t like this one, the writer made Minho too silly. He’s normally really serious.” He kept scrolling. “Oh! Shall I read one about Taeminnie and me?” He almost snorted into his wine. “Taeminnie isn’t good boyfriend material,” he explained, swirling his glass. “He’s changes focus on things too often, greedy greedy,” he smiled. “But this author is right, he is the prettiest one of us. He’s still too annoying for me though.”

_Read one about you and Jonghyun oppa!_

_YEAH READ ONE ABOUT YOU AND JONGHYUNNIE_

_omg guys you can’t ask him to actually read one to us_

_KEY OPPA YOU LOVE JONGHYUN RIGHT_

_Key oppa please say bonjour France!_

Kibum smiled. “I like this one a lot,” he pretended not to see the comments, but decided to give the crowd what they wanted. “It’s called _The Sun and The Moon,_ do you know it?” The comments flew past him, all varying degrees of excited confirmation. “Ahh, you _do_ know it,” he nodded. “I guess it must be pretty popular… ‘The day Kibum met Jonghyun was probably a day when all the stars aligned and the angels smiled,” he began. “Because once the two boys first laid eyes on each other, they fell in love instantly.”

 _That’s not quite how it went,_ he wanted to explain. _At first, I was too shy. But Jonghyunnie was too charismatic for me not to want to be near him._ But he didn’t say any of that out loud.

He kept reading, “The dorms were cramped and smelled too much of microwaved lunches,— actually, that’s really true,” he interrupted his reading. “The dorms always smelled like someone’s mother’s lunch, which I guess was really comforting. You guys are really good at details,” he quirked his lips cutely, draining his glass and watching the comments. “You guys are a bad influence on me!” He teased. “Should I keep reading?” He asked the reflection of himself back at him, the comments flying. “I think there’s a naughty scene in this one later, I can’t read you that…” he scrolled down the page to double-check. “Wow, I forgot how detailed this one is…”

_Key oppa is any of it true?_

_It’s more than skinship right?_

_Its okay, love is okay!_

_KEY OPPA CAN YOU SAY CIAO ITALIA_

_Oh my god stop asking him to say hi_

_Key oppa it’s okay to love who you want!_

_Be honest! Jonghyun oppa is too cool right?_

_You love him right?_

“Ahh, you guys,” Kibum waved his hand. “You imagine too much,” he shook his head.

“LOVER BABY, I’M HOME!” A booming voice suddenly interrupted him. Before he could react, Jonghyun fell into his arms on the sofa and covered his face with kisses, cartoon-smacks making cute noises in the dim light. “Miss me, baby? The restaurant took ages to wrap up our dinner, I’m sorry,” he continued peppering kisses along Kibum’s cheek until the other man remembered himself long enough to pull away. He threw his phone to the coffee table.

“Baby!” Kibum admonished, “You have to stop doing that! I love you but I’m doing a live! Shut UP!”

“Oh, shit,” Jonghyun clasped a hand over his mouth. “Did you end it? The live?”

“I think so,” Kibum reached for his phone. When he saw that the livestream was still on, he groaned and deflated bodily. “Hi guys,” he ran a hand through his hair. “So, uh…” he had to think fast. “Did you, uh. Did you see all of that?”

The comments were whizzing by too fast for Kibum to read them, but he knew the answer. He tried his best to look stern, and held the phone close to his face. He sighed. _Game’s up,_ he realized. “So, listen,” he said finally. “Shawols, you’re good at keeping secrets, right? Nobody screen recorded this, did you?” He observed the comments. “You can keep secrets, right?” He asked cutely, knowing that if anything could save him, it would be his aegyo. “If this ends up on AO3, I’ll scold you and never do another insta live again!”

_OMG WE PROMISE KING_

_YOUR SECRET’S SAFE WITH US_

_JONGKEY NATION RISE_

_JONGKEY PROTECTION SQUAD_

_Key oppa can you say hi to Indonesia?_

_SHUT UP_

Kibum laughed. “Don’t break our promise,” he said, and ended the live. He sighed, and tossed his phone onto the cushion next to him. “Come here,” he opened his arms and pouted his lips cutely. Jonghyun obeyed, sinking into Kibum’s warmth.

“Sorry,” he pouted, nestling into Kibum’s neck. “Are you mad at me?”

Kibum shook his head. “It was bound to come out sooner or later. Shawols are like bloodhounds,” he laughed, kissing the top of his head. “It doesn’t matter.”

“I guess we’ll have a meeting with the bosses about this tomorrow if word gets out.”

“Tomorrow? That’s optimistic. I’m waiting for the phone to start ringing any second now.”

“Can we make out until then?” Jonghyun grinned against Kibum’s neck, and they both laughed.

Kibum’s phone began to ring.

“Later, baby,” Kibum sighed. “Let’s put this fire out first.” He picked up the phone and was about to answer it when Jonghyun stopped him. “What?”

Jonghyun took the phone from his hand, and kissed him. “You told the whole world you loved me, live on Instagram to your million followers,” he smiled. “That’s definitely going to make it into the fanfiction.”

Laughter.

And outside, the moon shone brightly.


End file.
